Unikitty's hope
by UnikittyMelody
Summary: Unikitty.. Well... Kitty really wants her horn. One day when she goes out with Benny something happens.. (Warning : Kinda sad story)


"I'm just a normal cat.." Princess Kitty said and frowned.

Queen Unicat (her mum) looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry that you weren't a Unicorn cat" She said gently and stroked Princess Kitty's fur.

Whilst Unicat was stroking Kitty's fur, she heard a knock on the door.

"Wait here for a second." She spoke to her softly.

Kitty sighed.

Unicat opened the door.

"Why hello!" She said. "Kitty it's your friend, Benny!"

Kitty's ears pricked up. She hasn't seen Benny within 2 years.

"I need to make a good impression of myself" She thought.

Five minutes later, she walked out like a fashion model, wearing a long pink dress with sparkly sequins sewn around the waist. She wore a silver tiara with a real ruby on it. Last but not least she wore thick make-up which made her look like a clown.

Kitty posed like she was on a catwalk.

Benny laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kitty cried and striked another pose with a Duckface.

Unicat passed Kitty the mirror.

"Oh my gosh.." Kitty said.

She saw the mess she made with her make-up, Her tiara was on an angle and her dress had lipstick stains.

"O-oops.." Kitty said and blushed.

She ran to her room and removed the make-up and took her clothes off.

"Oh _Kitty_, you're so funny!" Unicat said rudely.

"I didn't take that as a compliment!" Kitty shouted back and ran to the door.

"Sorry if I made you wait.." Kitty said and blushed.

"Well... you did make me wait for fifteen minutes but... It's fine." Benny replied and blushed back at Kitty.

"Bye Kitty!" Unicat cried and waved.

"Bye mum!" Kitty replied and waved back.

Kitty turned to Benny.

"Why are you here? I haven't seen you in ages!" Kitty said.

"Well..er..I was grounded for a month." Benny said.

"What about the Year and 11 months?" Kitty said and she flashed red.

"Um.. Well.. I kept asking to see you.."

Benny said.

Kitty stared at Benny and smiled.

Benny looked up to Kitty's head.

"You still haven't got your horn _YET_?" He said, surprised.

"Got? Yet?" Kitty cried and she stopped walking and paused for a few seconds.

"You mum _is_ a Unicorn cat, Right?"

"I-I think so.." Kitty replied

"Hasn't she ever told you about getting a horn?"

"I-I don't think so.." Kitty said anxiously.

"Your supposed to get a horn when your ten.." Benny said

"I _am _ten!" Kitty cried.

"Calm down! I'm pretty sure that you'll get your horn very soon." Benny said back.

"Well I hope I _will._" Kitty said and flashed red again.

"Please don't get angry!" Benny cried.

"I just **CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!**" Kitty yelled.

Kitty went from pink to Red and Yellow and her eyes were burning with anger.

"Please, no!" Benny cried and stepped back.

"**I WANT MY HORN **_**NOW!**_" Angrykitty yelled.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!" Benny shouted.

"**ANGRYKITTY DOESN'T LIKE WAITING!**" She cried.

Benny had to run away from her. She was like a tornado. Big, Angry and Destroying everything.

"**COME OUT BENNY! YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE!**" Angrykitty shouted so loud that it shook the ground.

"N-No!" Benny squeaked.

"**YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!**"

"Yes I can"

"**HOW?**"

"You'll have to find out"

"**I HATE WAITING!**"

Angrykitty stopped destroying everything and paused.

She went from Red to pink and her eyes stopped burning.

Kitty felt something on her head.

"Have you got a mirror?"

"No... Sorry" Benny said.

She found a smashed mirror on the road and she picked up the largest shard.

"Oh my goodness! My horn!" She cried.

"Yay!" Benny said

"I'll now call myself UNIKITTY!"

"That sounds really cool!"

In the evening, Benny and Unikitty went to the door to her home.

Unikitty knocked on it and nobody answered.

She started to panick.

The door creaked open a crack and Unikitty and Benny went in.

The lights were off.

Benny turned them on and they saw Unicat lying on the floor, dead, with a message on her head.

**Dear my sweet Unikitty,**

**Congrats for getting your horn!**

**But I forgot to tell you something..**

**When you get your horn, your parents die.**

**I love you**

Unikitty started to cry.

Suddenly, Benny hugged Unikitty and they both cried.

"I-I can't believe it..." Unikitty said and she sniffed.

"I know how you feel.. Can I live with you?" Benny said

Unikitty turned around and wiped her eyes.

"C-can I just tell you something.."

"What?" Benny said.

Unikitty blushed.

"I-I love you.." She spoke quietly.

Benny blushed.

"I love y-y-you too."

They both hugged eachother next to the dead body of Unikitty's mother, crying and smiling.

**(Sorry that it was a sad story..)**


End file.
